Ella
Number Ten, also known as Ella, is a 12-year-old Garde girl and is one of the ten Loric children who escaped from Lorien when the Mogadorians attacked. She is one of the seven remaining Loric Garde who was sent to Earth on a second ship, hours after she was born. The second ship is likely the ship that John has seen in his visions of the day of the invasion. If this is the case, how the antique ship made it to Earth has not yet been explained. Personality Ella is shown to be one of the kindest and most innocent characters. She is also very loyal and shows great respect to her Loric comrades, rarely questioning and always completing any task that is given to her. Seeing as how she is still young, she is not much of a fighter, but does not hesitate to defend those she cares for. Ella is also shown to be a very good actor, with an uncanny ability to deceive others. At one point Ella allows Marina to believe that she knows nothing of Marina's secrets and hidden agenda, while playing the perfect, rather upbeat little girl who seemed to have lost everything. Like Marina, Ella seems to have a great deal of artistic ability, as seen when Marina catches her drawing a nearly perfect sketch of their sleeping quarters. Marina gives Ella numerous compliments on her drawings, which might suggest that she believes Ella is a better artist than herself. Physical Appearance Ella, has the legacy of morphing (her ages). When she first appears, she is a young girl with short, auburn colored hair and brown eyes. But when Number Seven (Marina) discovers who she really is, she becomes a 11-year-old girl with long ''auburn hair. She was chosen by her father, Raylan, to be the tenth Elder. History Very little is known about Ella's life on Earth. She and her unofficial Cêpan, Crayton, have kept under the radar going almost completely unnoticed by the Mogs, likely because the Mogs are just as unaware (as are the nine other Garde) of a tenth member of the Garde living on Earth. Ella was said to be only a few hours old when one of the elders gave her (Ella) to Crayton so that she may board the second ship, with two other Cêpan. According to John Smith's vision, a baby or something that looked like a baby, was the last "creature" that boarded the second ship. Once they arrived on Earth it is lkely they landed in Egypt as this is where the second ship is hidden, shown on the White Tablet. The Power of Six Under the alias Ella, she is sent to the convent where Marina is. Ella's mother "died in a car crash." She bonds with Marina, and keeps an eye on her. She often times disappears during the day for hours at a time, moving as Marina described "like a ghost", making little to no sound at all. Marina eventually gets the idea to have Ella help her search for the chest, and presents her with this request (unbeknownst to Marina that Ella has been looking the whole time). When the Mogadorians arrive, she and her Cêpan, Crayton, reveal their true identities and help Marina escape. With Héctor helping them, they crash into a lake, where a Chimæra named Olivia lies in wait. After a long fight with the Mogadorians, they are eventually saved by Six. After the battle, they are informed by Crayton that they have been attacked by small armies, but due to their wins, the Mogadorians leader Setrákus Ra will be coming soon. Unknown to them, Setrákus Ra is already on Earth and has sealed himself up in the Mogadorian Base. The Rise of Nine After the events of ''The Power of Six, Ella, along with Six, Seven, and Crayton leave for New Dehli following rumours of Vishnu in the mountains. Upon their arrival, they get in a taxi which kidnaps them and takes them to Commander Sharma, sent by Number Eight. Sharma and his rebel group escort them to the mountains. While Marina looks through her chest, Ella puts on a pair of dark glasses and correctly spots a rocket, signaling an attack. During an ambush she is shot, and in pain, Marina heals her. After a trek through the mountains, Eight tests each of the Garde. For Ella's test, he transforms into a giant with ten arms. Ella holds her own against him, but is devastated when Marina's glasses fall off and are smashed. Later in the Loric caves, the group are attacked by Mogadorians and Crayton, Ella's Cêpan, is killed. Eight tries teleporting Marina, Ella, Six, and himself to New Mexico. Only Six makes it to New Mexico. Ella is with EIght and Seven in the Gulf of Aden (Another Loralite Deposit). From there they teleport to Stonehenge, England. Here, Ella distracts a pair of guards by shrinking herself to a six year old and crying until Seven and Eight find another deposit under one of the rocks, and they teleport to New Mexico. She has her hands on the back of Eight's neck while he is dry-heaving. Ella is seemingly unaffected by the teleportation. On the walk to Dulce, Ella was able to communicate with Four and they eventually find him and Nine, fighting the waves of armed government soldiers. She, along with Seven, Eight, Four, and Nine go to Dulce and fight with Setrákus Ra. When the Garde are losing, with Four, Six, Eight, and Nine injured, she and Sarah find and throw a red stone-device at Setrákus Ra's, causing his powers to fade. It is unknown where this comes from. Ra injures them with his whip and they are also subject to Mogadorian cannon fire. They both fall and are healed by John. ''The Fall of Five After ''The Rise of Nine, Ella and the rest of the remaining Garde, except Number Five are planning their next move in Chicago. It is revealed that she has been having nightmares ever since they returned from New Mexico. Six thinks that it is caused because of the traumatic events that she has just witnessed lately and the death of her Cepan . She explains to Four that the dreams start in New Mexico when they are fighting against the Mogadorian leader. The difference is that when she throws the dart, it doesn't do anything to Setrakus Ra. He turns on her and the other members of the Garde disappear around her. He comes up to her and carresses her cheek with the back of his hand and tells her that he has been looking for her and asks her if she has read the letter. John asks her if she knows what he means and she says no, but is holding back that she knows exacty what he meant. John tries to comfort her afterwards telling her to punch Setrakus Ra in the face next time he touches her. While Marina , Eight and Nine train, Ella reads her letter, finding out that she is not actually the tenth Garde, that her rich father sent her away with Crayton, who was a butler. She says that she is going to leave the rest of the Garde, but she soon changes her mind after talking with Seven, Eight and Nine. Her great-gandfather was the tenth elder, but he died in a secret war between the Loric and Mogadorians. Her father was so obsessed with the secret war and that the elders were reduced from ten to nine. He believed that their family was the heir to that spot and it had been taken from their family. Ella suffers from another nightmare a few nights after reading Crayton's letter. She and Marina were talking about the recent arrival of Malcolm , Sam , and Five , and the return of Four , Six and Sarah . She screams and convulses in her sleep and when Marina tries to wake her up and calm her down. Marina touches her and immediately sees a vision of what Ella is dreaming about (possibly a new legacy). She then wakes up, asking Marina if she had seen what she was dreaming about. Marina says that she did and asks her what she had seen. They had seen a vision of Chicago in the future where the Mogadorians had taken over. Later on, when the members of the Garde train together, Marina says to Ella that she can still sit out, that no one would think less of her, but she quickly tells Marina that she wants to train and not be babied. During the training session, they play a game of capture the flag. Ella is picked by Nine , along with Eight , Marina , and Sarah . Nine says that she is his "secret weapon" and during the game, she uses her Telepathy to find Six while she is invisible. After she does that, her and Sarah shoot her with the Mogadorian cannons that have been rigged to only stun. Later, while Six and Nine are fighting, she notices Sam about to fire another Mog cannon at Nine and warns him telepathically. He dives out of the way, and Six is hit with the blast. The night after capture the flag, Ella has another dream. It is worse than any of the other dreams though, and no body can seem to wake her up. In her sleep, she grabs Four and immediately, he starts to cunvulse and his eyes roll back into his head, a match to what Ella has looked like. No one can wake either of them and they are forced to leave them together. The rest of the Garde decide, because of the danger caused because of Ella's Telepathy , to leave and find Five's chest. In the dream that she sucked John into, he sees a future version of Washington D.C. This versions, the Mogs have taken over and Setrakus Ra makes a big deal of finally killing the final Garde, Number Six, and Sam . They also see Five has been working with the Mogs and in her dream-state, Ella has become the Heir to Setrakus Ra and gives the command to kill Sam and Six. Four wakes up after the dream, but Ella does not. And in an invasion in Nine's appartment, when none of the Garde are there, minus the unconcious ones, she is taken by a Mogadorian while John makes the decision to heal Malcolm of a fatal wound rather than go after her, because he knows she will not be harmed. Ella shows an increasing interest in Number Nine during this book, talking more like him, acting like his sometimes and even making a reference to Marina later in the book when she decides to match everyone up together that she thinks that Marina and Eight will be together, John and Sarah are together, and that she and Nine will get married. She also says that she hopes that Number Five is a boy so that Six has a significant other. She also consistantly keeps a close friendship with Seven, often talking to her and Nine seems to be the only person who can make her happy because of his care-free attitude and lack of restraint. She helps him with his training also. Ella and Four's relationship also grows, mainly because of their connection with having dreams. She talks to him throughout the book about her dreams. Legacies Physical Enhancements Ella possesses the normal of superhuman abilities that the other nine Garde have (enhanced strength, speed, and hearing etc.). Aeternus Ella possesses one trait that the remaining Garde do not and is unique only to her; she is an Aeternus. Being an Aeternus allows her to shift between her ages that she has already lived through, also gaining the lifespan that goes and comes with each age. There has been only one other Aeternus and that is Lorien's last remaining elder Loridas. Telepathy As revealed in'' The Rise of Nine'', Ella is telepathic and can communicate with other members of the Garde. It is shown that she can do it half way across the world. It is unknown if it is because she was so close to the huge Loralite rock or not. It is also unknown if she can communicate telepathically with humans or other species, though she was able to sense that Setrákus Ra was posing as Six. Telekinesis Ella has the ability to move and monipulate the things around her with her mind like all Garde do. She shows this when she slams the bedroom door in Sarah and Sam's face while she is talking to Marina Relationships Crayton Ella was put on the ship only hours after her birth so her Cêpan had not yet been decided. Crayton is her unofficial Cêpan who travels to Earth with her. Ella calls Crayton Papa, signifying that they have a deep connection with one another that is more of a parental bond compared to the rest of the Garde with their Cêpan. Marina Ella slips into Marina's life at the convent with the backstory that her parents are dead and she has no where else to go. For most of their lives at the convent, Marina and Ella are inseparable and usually are seen together, forming a very close sister-like relationship. The two often refer to themselves as a team who will always come to one another's aid. Despite Ella's fragile, small stature, she seems to be willing to go to great lengths in order to protect Marina, seen when she attacked Gabby, a girl years older than her and twice her size in her seven-year-old state. Nine Ella and Nine seem to form a bond during The Fall of Five. ''She thinks that she and Nine will get married in the end. She tells Marina that she likes him because of his care-free attitude and lack of worry and responsibility. He never asks how she is and trains with her and treats her like an equal and not a younger sister.' Trivia *Ella used Telekinesis in the bedroom while talking with Marina, but never again and it was never referenced either and it is unknown when she developed this power. *She might have the legacy to show other people thoughts, as seen in the case when Marina saw her dreams, but this has not been confirmed as a legacy and may just be an addission to her Telepathy *She also may have another legacy that makes common objects into weapons, as she describes this to Four *She is possibly Loridas' successor. (update) She is not going to take on the role of an elder, but she does have the same power as Loridas (aeternus) So it may be that she will take the unofficial role as Loridas' successor. Category:Characters Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Number Ten Category:Females